


R E G R E T

by incxndium



Series: drag down the stars [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Tumblr Prompts, in which i am absolute trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incxndium/pseuds/incxndium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told himself she was guilty of her father's crimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R E G R E T

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a tumblr meme on my own sideblog for gangrel because I am fire emblem trash.

It was a spectacular fall— something that should’ve brought solace to the many Plegians who had lost their lives in the war against Ylisse. In his mind, she was as guilty as her horrid father. She deserved this death— He’d tell himself that as he mocked that stupid princeling. He’d tell himself that when he prepared to face the Shepherds on the battlefield. He’d tell himself that she was guilty because he didn’t want to remember that she was innocent. 

He told himself that she was guilty when he crossed blades with Chrom (and the boy had screamed her name to the high heavens— Emmeryn-) and for some odd reason it felt so forced. He told himself that his actions were right because Plegia had suffered from Ylisse, Plegia was threatened by Valm and Regna Ferox offered no help— He told himself that it was only righteous to have let her fall. 

This mindset changes when he falters, when Falchion runs him through. His mindset changes as he says something to the princeling (and he’s not sure what it is, because his mind isn’t thinking about Chrom)- 

 

> _"Oh! You’ve finally come back to visit- It’s been a while."_  

>   
> He had made his way up to her balcony (and the heights were damn terrifying and he braved them only for her sake. Despite his frequent visits to Ylisse, the redhead wasn’t always there to visit the ethereal girl. They had met when they were ten. Four years had gone by and his visits were sporadic and often brief—   
>  **"** I was bored watching the merchants. They’ve nothing of any real interest— **"**    
>  _"Don’t steal things! It’s horridly wrong! Those merchants need that money for their families!"_  

> Seeing her disdain for his actions made him laugh (but it was hollow because she was right). He wasn’t sure when he took her hand but he noted her blush- he noted how warm she was (and it was such a contrast; he was always cold) and he gave a genuine smile. 

> **"** You’re something else, Emmeryn. Really, you’re nothing like your father. **"**    
>    _“Why don’t you stay here? The war will end soon— I hope… And then…”_  

> **"** I’m not one for commitment, you know that. But I look forward to seeing the world you build. Who knows, maybe if it’s really appealing… Maybe I’ll come and stay. **"**  

> He gave a slight smirk and stole a quick kiss (and he hadn’t really been thinking when he did so-) and he let go of her hand so he could make a quick escape. From the courtyard, he waved at her and he felt warm when she smiled at him. 

> He watched as she turned and he saw a small boy with blue hair (her little brother, Chrom, perhaps)— she was probably trying to explain what she had been doing. 

He told himself that she was guilty for her father’s crimes because he didn’t want to always regret his decision to leave. She had been a gentle heart and soul and he had put her to her death. She jumped to prove a point, to bring peace, to sacrifice herself. 

He wasn’t sure what was happening anymore (and it was most likely due to blood loss and whatnot— 

He told himself, now, that he had been wrong. Emmeryn was innocent. He sighed and thought in silence of his own self-inflicted hell— How Emmeryn had died with so many who loved her— She didn’t die alone- and for a moment he saw a light reaching. A hand (her hand?) reaching to take his. He didn’t hear the battlefield because it didn’t matter anymore. He heard a name and he gazed at the heavens (knowing he’d never reach them) and he smiled.

                   **"** Heh… I guess I was wrong… But even in death, you built a lovely world… **"**  
                                   **"** Emmeryn… **"**


End file.
